Blackmail - The novel
by Akimii
Summary: Alternate GenderSwitch! Raph universe. Jealousy can make you do anything. No matter how many people you'll hurt. You will have what you want... Unless death shows up.


**WARNINGS:**

 **\- Alternate GenderSwitch! Raph universe (again)**

 **\- T-cest (Donnie x Raph x Leo again)**

 **\- Written by a Brazilian so yes, there WILL BE grammar errors.**

 **\- Language**

 **\- DRAMA. Trust me, this is soooo dramatic**

 **\- PLS don't forget to review because almost everyone reads the story but never reviews. Trust me, it's really motivating to look at my stories and see that's there's a new review. So pls.**

 **Help a Brazilian to be happy**

 **IF READING THIS TYPE OF TEXTS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, STOP READING RIGHT NOW!**

 **Disclaimer: TMNT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. (Romeo and Juliette doesn't belong to me, either)**

* * *

The lair, September 16

Michelangelo was very mad at his sister for reading his journal. Of course, there wasn't too much secrets at all, but yet it was wrong! She had no right to mess with his things. So why not mess with hers?

He waited until Raph and Leo were out for patrol and Donnie was in April's house with Casey. The perfect moment to discover some girly secrets...

He goes to Raph's room, and looks everywhere for her journal, but can't find it anywhere. So he stops and thinks:

"If I were Raph, where would I hide my journal?"

So he instantly turned himself to her bed and took the pillow off it: There was it.

"Found you..." - He whispered to himself.

So he didn't think two times before taking it, putting the pillow back on it's place and running to his room. He lays on his bed and reads the newest pages...

"September 10

Hahahah! I can't believe Mickey get to be such a dumbass! I read his journal while he was LOOKING AT ME and he did nothing! Hahahahahahahahahahah! Omg, I can't believe he can be so idiot but can still be my favorite brother... I guess I'm an idiot too!"

"I'm Raph's favorite? Wow!" - Mickey thought, and returned to reading...

"There wasn't any SECRETS, like mine are, but... I discovered that he was the one who took my comics! I'll get them back later."

"Oh, no... She's gonna kill me if I don't find a way to blackmail her..." - He thought.

"I also found out that he likes licking Ice Cream Kitty because of her ice cream. Hmm... What will be the shipp's name? Mickey Cream Kitty? Sounds adorable."

"Why, Raph?" - He thought, while turning the page.

"September 11

Um, I guess something's wrong with Donnie. He keeps looking at me with a strange look. It's like if he wanted to swallow me whole, if it was possible. I wonder why he keeps doing this. Did I say something wrong? Did I DO something wrong? Well... I know I've already broken lots of things on his lab, and called him a "nerd" lots of times, but I thought he was used to it. Does he actually hates me? :("

"Weird. I've never noticed that." - He thought, while turning the page again.

"September 12

Someone please tell me what did I do for Donnie! He's starting to ignore me and pretend I'm invisible. He's starting to make me mad. What's going on with him? I need to find some answers...

But I'll leave it for tomorrow."

"Wow, Raph. I can't believe that you could be even lazier than me." - He thought, while turning the page again.

"September 13

I came to Donnie's lab today and I couldn't believe it, but I asked him why he was ignoring me and doing all those weird stuff. And surprisingly, he answered! But the real bad thing is that his answer was even weirder:

He said that it would be better for both of us if he keep his control.

Control? What does he mean by that? I asked him again, but he didn't answer. I wonder why..."

"We're two, Raphie." - He thought, while turning the page again.

"September 14

Today was even weirder than yesterday. I asked Donnie about that "control" stuff that he told me, and he said he "just wanted me to leave him alone", and that "I shouldn't worry about him." But, of course, I didn't accepted that answer and ordered him to answer me. He kept saying "Raph, stop." and "Raph, go away.", until he seemed to lost his temper and yelled at me:

"JUST STOP BEING SO HOT!"

"WOW, WHAAAAAT?" - Mickey thought, shocked, and continued the reading:

"Hot? - I asked him. He blushed, and told me to leave him alone. I was totally confused, but I obeyed him. People like Donnie don't get mad so easily, so I just thought he needed some space. But...

He thinks I'm hot?

W-what does he mean by that? I mean, we're brothers, I don't think he'd like me in that way... Unless, he does have any feelings for me...

WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"I don't know, Raph!" - He thought, while turning the page again. It was the page of the last night.

"September 15

Oh my God, I can't believe this really came to happen. I just can't. That's unbelievable.

I came to Donnie's lab today, like, 02 or 03 of morning, and he was there, still working on whatever he was doing!

One more time, I asked him why he was ignoring me, but he was avoiding me. He don't wanted to look at me. So I exploded:

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? What did I do for you to act like it was Shredder the one you're looking at? Like I was dangerous? Like I was... Was... I DON'T KNOW! But- just tell me, why are you doing this?"

So he said that he just wanted me to go away.

I told him that I wouldn't until he answers me. He had a different expression now, one that I can't describe. It's like a fusion of hate and sadness.

I asked him if he was mad at me.

He said he wasn't.

I asked him what was it then.

He said it was his problem and that I shouldn't mess up with it.

I said I mess up everything.

He said I don't.

I said I do.

He said that I don't, because I was too perfect to. So he seemed to realize what he just said, blushed and looked away again.

I took a deep breath, put a hand in one of his cheeks and made him look in my eyes. So I asked him:

\- Do you have feelings for me?

He blushed even harder.

He wasn't responding, so I asked again:

\- Do you love me, Donnie?

.

.

.

He took his time to answer. He shamefully said "yes".

I asked him for how long.

He said for a couple of weeks.

I asked him why he was avoiding me.

He said it's because it is wrong. He said that for some reason he couldn't look at me at the same way as the others. That for some reason, suddenly this... Idea came to his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It's like if his mind wanted me, even if he didn't. He was trying to find a cure for himself since that.

I asked him if it is this "cure" that he was working at in all this time.

He said yes.

I asked him if he had temptations.

He said he have lots.

I asked him how does he sees me.

He said: hot.

.

.

.

Honestly, I wasn't thinking when he said that. I made him look at me again, and I kissed him."

"NO WAAAAY!" - Mickey was totally shocked with that. His big brother and big sister KISSED? "Now THIS is something to make her my minion..." - He thought, before reading what's next...

"I... I kissed him, and when I separated (I was dying of shame), he kissed me back, making me want to never ever separate again. He tasted good. Oh, hell, so good...

M-maybe it was wrong...

...

...

...

Okay, it WAS wrong but... It felt so good! The way he pulled me closer, the way I felt his hot breathing, the way he touched my hips and the way he softly put pressure in my lips was driving me crazy!

I tried to say his name while we're kissing, but when I opened my mouth, I just gave him an advantage...

He put his tongue inside my mouth and I could feel the warm sensation... Oh, Holy God, I don't wanted him to ever stop...

The way he touched me...

The way he feels like...

Oh my God, I feel like I'm a damn bitch.

When we separated, all the reality seemed to come back in a flash. Both of us realized what we did and how wrong it was and what would be the consequences of it. But I couldn't feel mad, or sad, or even happy. I know it wasn't happiness what I was feeling. Maybe it was just...

Love.

Do I have a boyfriend now?"

Mickey's hands are trembling with shock. His brothers KISSED last night.

Ohh, he would make her do anything he asked her to. He would blackmail her. If she didn't do what he wanted, he would tell everyone about her and Donnie.

Speaking of the devil, he heard her voice coming. He instantly ran to her room to return her journal, put it back down the pillow and leaved. So he came to see her...

* * *

=Raph's POV=

I was talking with Leo about some things, like his new job as sensei, when I heard Mickey charging at me. He hugged me so hard that I fell to the ground.

"Mickey, what the fuck?" - I asked him.

"Language!" - Leo said.

"S'okay, Leo. I'll teach her "language" when I talk to her..." - Mickey said.

"So you charged at me because you wanted to talk?" - I asked.

"Yep."

"Okay. My room in 5 minutes."

"Fine..."

*5 minutes later*

* * *

"So, what do you wanted to tell me?" - I asked him.

"Look, I'll be very direct in this. I read your journal."

"You WHAT?"

"But that's fair! You read mine!"

"YOUR JOURNAL DOESN'T HIDE THE MOST PRECIOUS SECRETS OF YOURS!"

"But it was wrong at the same way!"

"YOU DID SOMETHING THAT WAS MORE WRONG! I READ IN FRONT OF YOU SO YOU COULD TAKE IT OFF ME AT ANY TIME, WHILE YOU WAITED 'TIL I WAS OUT TO READ MINE IN SECRET!"

"Whatever. I'm here to talk about... Business. You see, I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to get a new boyfriend last night, huh?"

"Mickey, I'm telling you, don't you dare..."

"I bet you wouldn't mind if an innocent guy like me told Leo about your dirty little secret, would you?"

"... Yes, I would ..."

"So, if you don't want me to tell sensei about it, you better do what I order you to do!"

"Mickey..."

"Mickey what?"

"Don't you dare tell ANYONE about this.."

"Or what?"

"..."

"I see, you'll stare at me until I die?"

"..."

"Hey, I'm starting to get bored. Will you accept or not?"

"Ugh, fine. BUT just after one hour."

"Ah, one hour?"

"Yeah, one hour."

"Fine... Enjoy your little hour of freedom!"

So he leaved.

Shit. I can't believe he really did it. What am I gonna do now?

Think, Raph, think... You have to think on something...

.

.

.

So, I had the best idea ever! What about blackmailing the blackmailer? Ohh, he'll BEG me to forget what he said!

*20 minutes later*

* * *

=Mickey's POV=

I was still thinking what would I ask Raph to do for me. Maybe she could be the perfect one to be my cook apprentice! I don't think she'd be able to cook so well as I do so easily but, when she marry Donnie, I bet she'll thank me because she'll make the best dinner for her "beloved" husband, right?

So I receive a video call from Raph. Probably she just wants to beg me to let her go. I answer the call and I see her face. She seemed evil.

"Hi, Mickey... It's so nice that we can see your adorable face one last time, isn't it, Ice Cream Kitty?" - Raph says and turns the camera to Ice Cream Kitty, that was chained to a chair.

"KITTY!" - I yell at Raph. (And Kitty)

"Oh, yeah, Kitty. If you don't want Kitty to suffer" - She takes a flamethrower from NOWHERE and points it in ICK's ice cream skin - "You better keep your little mouth SHUT."

"You MONSTER!"

"Monster? No, no. I prefer the term: Evil. So, will you accept my offer or would you like to see how can I make melted ice cream?"

"No, please! Don't hurt her! I promise I won't tell anyone about you and Donnie!"

"Hm, so you want to take things on the easy way... Okay. But if you ever tell people about it, sweetie, heheheh...

. "

"Okay, okay, I swear!"

"Good."

So she ends the phone call.

NOOO! This plan was so perfect! She was in my hands! And now I put Kitty in danger, too! Oh boy... I must think on something...

* * *

=Raph's POV=

I did it. Mickey isn't a problem anymore. Now I can finally have Donnie for me...

I go to Donnie's lab, and there is he... Working on his things again. I locked the door and walked in his direction. He noticed me and we started talking:

"Oh, what do we have here?" - He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what is the hottest turtle world's ever seen doing here, huh?"

"I just wanted to have a moment with my lover..."

"Oh, we're lovers now? Can I call you... My girlfriend?"

"Only if you let me call you my boyfriend."

"Fine, girlfriend." - He says, pulling me closer to him with a half smile in his face.

"Oh, does my new boyfriend wants some of me?"

"Some? Oh no. I want you whole." - He says, before kissing me.

Oh, God, I could feel him putting pressure against me. I could feel that he wanted to kiss me and never let me go.

And, honestly, I'm not really sure if I really want to take this... Relationship any further. We're brothers after all. I know that sooner of later Mickey will find a way to tell everyone about me and Donnie. We shouldn't be together at this way anyway. But yet, something inside me wants to take this as long as I can. Something inside me needs to have him close, needs to feel his touch, needs to taste his mouth.

Something inside me needs to love him.

(Na moral? Acho que os próximos parágrafos até sair dessa cena são tão melosos... Pula pra terceira linha logo de uma vez, vai)

The way he touched my hips, my legs, my thighs, my arms, my face, my neck. . .

The way he touched my body...

It drives me crazy.

The way his hot tongue slipped inside my mouth and explored every part of it...

It drives me crazy.

I don't want him to ever stop.

Oh, if I knew Donnie could make me feel so good before, I would have been his girlfriend months, maybe years ago.

April don't know what she just lost...

So, he lays me on his working table, throwing all of his things away, giving space for him to put me in there without hurting me. He kept kissing me, touching me, feeling me, tasting me. So he did something. Oh, something I didn't expected Donnie, my brother, to do.

He separated, but his tongue never got back to inside his mouth. He began licking my neck, getting down to my shoulders, then my plastron, my arms, up again to my neck, then the side of my face, down again, now to the most sensitive point of my whole body . . .

Donnie, you fuckin' pervert!

"D-Don!" - I cried.

He was... Fuckin' me. Oh shit, Donnie was fuckin' me. (I warned you!)

"Don... Oh my God, Donnie... Mhmm..."

He was also touching my tail. Ohh, I had no idea that my tail was a sensitive point. But, oh geez, it's one of the most sensitive ones.

He kept licking me, touching me, fuckin' me. Oh god. I want this to last forever...

"Ah.. Ha... Haa... D-Donnie... Ah.. Harder...

Don.. H-harder.."

He took his tongue back to his mouth, now touching me in my sensitive point with his hand. Oh god, he put one of his fingers.. Oh my god! Oh God, he's doing it harder! So, so hard...

"AH... Ha.. Haa... Don..."

Oh God, his finger.. Is going.. Further...

"AHH... DON.. AH... OHHH!"

"You like it, don't you?" - He asked me.

"Ah.. S-so... Much..."

"I see. So, would you like if I did something like... This?"

OH MY GOD!

What does he want? Make me pregnant?

With one hand, he was touching me. With the other? He was keeping me in his grasp. He was licking my neck, his hot and wet tongue dancing around my small neck. I tried to give him the more space as I could give.

"AH... AHH.. HA... DON... DONNIE.. AH..."

He was doing so much with me...

Oh God, so good, yet so wrong...

.

.

.

You know what? Fuck it.

Fuck it that we're brothers.

Fuck it that we're teens.

Fuck it that it's wrong.

"Ah... Donnie... I.. I love you... Ah.. Ha..."

"I love you too."

So he stopped. Stopped with the delicious touches. Stopped with the hot tongue. He kissed me before letting me go. My breathing was crazy as hell. I took some time for breathing before speaking again:

"... You're a damn pervert, you know that?" - I asked him.

"It's not my fault if you're deliciously hot. So, so much. Your taste's so good. Your body's so small, so perfect. You're irresistible."

"..."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on, y'know I love you even more than you do for me." - He said.

"Not true."

"True."

"Not true!"

"True!"

"Hm. So you're saying that I can't love you as much as you love me?" - I asked him.

"Exactly."

"So smart, yet so naive..."

"Naive? Am I sufficiently naive to make you my girlfriend AND have sex with you just by a simple kiss? Oh, I guess I am. I may be naive, but you love my naivety."

"Hm. If you say so. But well.. I hope you like it. Now we're all sticky."

"If you haven't let me touch you, we wouldn't be sticky. So it's your fault. I'm not cleaning."

"..." - I kept staring at him, with my puppy eyes. - "Please?"

"Aw, I had no idea you could make the puppy eyes!"

"Pwease?"

"Fine, fine. I'll clean this up."

So he left me sit on his table and took a towel that was close to us. He clean me up and then clean himself. Right when I was about to give him a kiss of thanks, I heard Leo calling my name, asking me to go to the dojo.

"Leo..." - I murmured, kinda disappointed.

"It's okay, we can continue later." - Don told me.

"... If you say so..." - I respond and leave.

I can see his face when he realized that he had thrown all his work literally to the floor. So much work in vain. I feel... Pity.

Anyway, when I get in the dojo, Leo and Mickey are staring at me, kneeled down.

Leo is looking at me with a disappointed look, while Mickey was with an evil one.

Mickey, please tell me you didn't...

"Raph, come here, please. Mickey, you can leave now." - Leo ordered.

"Aw, but I thought..." - Mickey tried to argue, but Leo didn't let him:

"Mickey, now." - Leo ordered again.

"Ugh, fine.." - Mickey gave in, and leaved the room. I was totally alone with Leo. My new sensei. Oh god, what did Mickey told him...?

"Raph, kneel here." - He ordered me. I usually don't obey Leo's orders so easily, but I was too scared of what he would say. I kneel down in front of him. He takes a deep breath before asking me:

"Raph, you read Mickey's journal without his permission?" - Is that what Mickey told him? Really?

"Yes, but-"

"Why did you do this?" - He interrupted me.

"I was just kidding. And after all, I was in front of him, he was looking at me, I did it so he could take it off me at any time. But he did nothing so I thought he wanted me to read it."

"He said you kept him stuck in chains while you read it in front of him."

"Wow, WHAT?" I don't even HAVE chains! How am I supposed to tie him if I don't have chains?"

"Maybe he just exaggerated. You could have tied him up with rope."

"I didn't tied him, Leo."

"Hm. Fine. But there's one more thing. Mickey said you threatened turn Ice Cream Kitty into melted ice cream. Is that true?"

"...Yes..."

"Why did you do that?"

"I... He threatened to throw Chompy out of a window!"

"... You would really melt Ice Cream Kitty?"

"Wha- No! I just wanted him to give Chompy back to me."

"Is that true?"

"Yes!"

"Raph, is that true?"

"Yes, sensei, it is true!"

"... Very well. But I want you to return Ice Cream Kitty to him."

"Yes, sensei."

"You can leave now." - That was his last order. So I leaved.

God damnit, now Mickey can blackmail me... I must think on something quick...

* * *

=Casey's POV=

I was talking with Red about asking Raph to hang out, like the bros we are. But then, I receive a call from her...

"Hey, Raph! I was just talking about you!"

"No time for this, Case. Look, I need you to come here as fast as you can. Really."

"You're in the lair?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I see you in 10 minutes."

"Ah, ten minutes... Fine, I'll find a way to hold him for 10 minutes."

"Him who?" - I asked her, but she finished the phone call before answering.

I told Red that Raph needed me in her home and I leaved.

*Approximately 6 minutes later*

I'm here in Raph's house. I go to her room, and knock the door.

"Mickey, I still have 9 minutes left!" - She said, from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Raph. Casey."

"Casey? Oh, good. Come in."

She opens the door and I entered. She locks the door again.

"Are you hiding from someone?"

"Yes... Let's say I am."

"You're hiding from Mickey?"

"You'll understand everything when your hear my offer. Look, basically, Mickey read my journal, he discovered some secrets of mine and now he plans to tell it to everyone. So I need your help to make the others, I mean, to make Leo think he's lying."

"Ohh, It looks like a nice thought..."

*10 minutes later*

* * *

=Mickey's POV=

"Raphie! Time's up!" - I knock on my sister's door, and she let me in.

"Mickey! Oh, great! I wanted to talk to you."

"So, I'm here to confirm that you're gonna be my new minion."

"Actually, I'm gonna have to refuse your offer."

"Whoa, what?"

"You heard me. You can tell Leo about me and Donnie. I'll assume the consequences."

"Well, I really would prefer to make you my minion, but I can't say that see you being punished wouldn't be fun, either."

"Hm."

"Anyway, you're soooo fucked up, Raph!" - I said, before leaving.

"Are you sure?" - I heard her speaking alone.

I go to the dojo and call Leo.

"Leo! Come here please!"

"What do you want, Mickey?"

"I need to tell you something, but you have to come to the living room."

"Why?"

"Just go!"

"... Fine."

I go to the living room. Raph, Casey, Donnie and April are in there. Great, now everyone will know about her! So Leo comes, and I'm ready to tell him.

"Guys, did you know that Raph has a boyfriend?"

"Well, I knew that." - Casey said.

"Really? - I got kinda surprised with that, but yet, I was still happy - "Well, so you probably already know that Raph and Donnie kissed last night, right?"

"They WHAT?" - Leo had a tone of anger and surprise.

"Wait, what?" - Why is Raph pretending she didn't knew I was going to tell the guys her "secret"?

April just gasped in surprise and Donnie spits all the water he was drinking - "WHAT!?" - He asked.

"Raph and... Donnie?" - Casey had a kinda sad tone.

"Wait.. No!" - Raph was talking directly to Casey.

Casey takes a sad deep breath before saying : "I guess some people aren't made to be together, right?" - Casey said, before leaving. What's going on?

"No, WAIT! I can explain!" - Raph unsuccessfully begged him to come back.

"... Raph?" - I call her name, and put a hand on her shoulder, but she aggressively take it off her.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, MICKEY!" - Wait, Raph is... Crying?

"A-are you... Crying?" - I ask.

"No, my eyes are sweating. OF COURSE I AM! I HAD GIVEN YOU ICE CREAM KITTY BACK! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?"

"Wait, what do you mean?" - I asked her, confused.

"CASEY WAS MY BOYFRIEND! NOW, BY YOUR STUPID LIE, HE.. he.." - She puts a hand in her face to hide the tears. So she runs away, heading to her room. The ones that were watching the scene seemed shocked. So, their shocked expressions became mad ones.

"Mickey... That was completely unacceptable. You shouldn't have done that prank." - Leo told me.

"Yeah, Mikey. You ruined Raph's feelings!" - April told me. Donnie did nothing but watch everything.

"No, wait! I'm not lying! I-" - I couldn't continue, because Leo interrupted me:

"No, Mickey. What you did wasn't funny. You know Raph, she never cries for no reason in special."

"B-but..."

"Mickey, stop. You won't get out of this without a punishment."

I wanted to argue, but I knew he wouldn't hear me. Now, what just happened?

There are only two things that may could've happened:

One: Raph's boyfriend really was Casey, and I just ruined their relationship, or...

Two: Raph's such a great of an actress.

I honestly think it's reason two.

* * *

=Casey's POV=

I was listening to everything. Mickey is really going to be punished and no one believed him. Now Raph can have Donnie and I can have April! Score. I receive a phone call from Raph:

"Good job, Jones. This thing of "Some people really aren't made to be together" was totally convincing! They fell like idiots!" - She said.

"I know, I know. But what was even more convincing were your tears. Girl, those were the most real tears I've ever heard about!" - I respond.

"Well, I must thank you for your help. I would be totally fucked up if it wasn't for you."

"And I bet April would be with Donnie if Leo cut you from the line. I must thank you, too." - I say.

"I think we better stop talking. I still have to pretend some things."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye." - I say, while ending the phone call.

* * *

=Raph's POV=

Casey ends the phone call and I take a deep breath before putting my sad face back on. I wait some time before heading back to the living room, where April was. She talks to me:

"Raph! Oh, I'm sorry about you and Casey. I bet you two were a great couple." - She says.

"It's okay. I don't even really knew if we would still be together anyway. But... I still had a bit of hope, you know."

"So you're saying that... Mickey just ruined your last hope of a relationship with Casey?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"Oh. But I think that if you explain it to him, he'll understand and you may stay together, right?"

"... Maybe."

"... Um, hey, why do you think Mickey was saying that you and Donnie kissed?"

"... Because I did kissed him."

"Woah, what?"

"Yeah, but it was a kiss in the cheek."

"Oh."

"He was working so hard in his lab, like, day and night, 24/7, without stopping. I don't know what he was doing, but I noticed that he had been kinda lonely these days. Maybe he just wanted to fill his mind with work to forget the idea that we don't care about what he do. I just thought he needed to know that someone cared about him. And who would be better then his big sister?"

"Aw, you're such a great sister. If I had a sister, I wish she was just like you."

"Um, thanks, I guess?"

"Raph!" - Our conversation is interrupted by Donnie, who wanted me to go to his lab.

"I'll be right back." - I told April. She nodded and I go to his lab. He locks the door after I get in.

* * *

"Raph..."

"Yes?"

"... Casey is your boyfriend?"

"I knew you would ask me that. So I think my little scene really worked."

"Scene?"

"Yeah. I just needed Leo to think that what Mickey said was a lie. And, heh, it seemed to work pretty well."

"But what about Casey?"

"We made a deal. If he helped me to get away of this situation as the victim, I could stay with you while he kept April totally for him."

"Wow. Wait, for how long Mickey knew of our case?"

"Since today, I guess. He wanted to blackmail me by threatening to tell Leo about us. But of course, I found a way to stop him."

"Woah. So my girlfriend really does have a smart mind, huh? Smarty."

"Naive."

"Naive? Oh, is this naive?" - He says, before kissing me.

(After the kiss; Don't mind me, I'm too lazy to make the full kissing scene. Soz if u wanted to read it XD)

"Hey, Donnie... You know what?" - I said.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

So I leave him in his lab and go to the dojo, because I've heard Leo calling me.

In the dojo, Leo asked me to go to his room. Seems kinda suspicious, but I still obey. It's dark...? Why does his room has to be so dar-

My thoughts are interrupted when someone grab me, make me sit in a chair and tie me up with chains.

"What the..." - I murmur. So, I can see someone's shadow around the room. "The fuck, Leo?" - I can see his expression with the bit of light that there is in the room. He smiles, with an evil face. What does he want?

"Hello, Raph."

"What are you doing?"

"What I'm doing? Oh, nothing special."

"Yeah, sure. Tell me what are you doing already!"

"If you want to know so badly...You know, I can't make decisions here just because I want. I need proofs or things that may can prove that the other one is wrong or lying. And I bet you already knew about this because, well, I must say, your little scene outside was really captivating, heheheh.."

"So you..."

"Didn't believe? Of course not. I knew of your little case with Donnie way before Mickey said anything."

"How...?"

"I've asked another inventor some favors.. Doctor Rockwell installed for me hidden security cameras everywhere. I saw when you two first kissed. I saw and heard every talk of yours. And I also saw when you two made... Things... On his laboratory."

"So... Why didn't you do anything?"

"I needed some time to decide what I was going to do with Donnie. But don't worry, you'll still be getting away as the poor victim. I just need to get Donatello out of my way. I was going to do the same with Mickey, but you were sufficiently kind to do it for me. Mickey's "punishment" will be stay in April's house with her and Casey to try convincing him to be your "boyfriend" again."

"But... Why do you want me to stay?"

"I thought I've already made it kinda obvious, don't you think? Donnie isn't the only pervert in the family 3" - He says, while getting so close of my face that my nose touched his. I blushed.

"You... You wouldn't!" - I told him.

"Oh, yes, I would."

"If you touch one finger in me, I'm telling everyone about your plans!"

"Oh, and you think they'll believe? I've thought in everything. I made the video look like Donnie was raping you. He will be the main villain, and if you ever say anything, I'll make them think that he was blackmailing you to try to convince them that he was innocent. No one will believe you. And I, as the responsible older brother, will have no other choice than banning Donatello from our lair."

"You... Monster! How could you do something like that to your own brother?"

"Says the turtle that planned to make her youngest brother pay for something he didn't do."

"..."

"Well, now I need you to wait here while I show the guys some... Things." - He said, before leaving.

"No, WAIT!" - I try to make him come back, unsuccessfully.

* * *

 **Look, I'll jump this part too, bc I'm too lazy to write it. Maybe I make this part in the future, but I'm doing nothing for now.**

 **Basically, Leo showed everyone the video and they got shocked so they had no choice but agree with Leo for Donnie to be banned and blah blah blah**

* * *

=Donnie's POV=

I can't believe it. I just can't.

It's all my fault. If I haven't touched her...

I couldn't do anything. He had proofs.

I was banned from my own house and forced to end my relationship with my beloved Raphaella. I guess she was right after all, I am naive. Too naive to be part of her life.

Someone like her deserves someone better than me. It's how they say: If you love her, let her go. Now my mission will be more difficult: I have to find food and water and try to survive, alone, in New York City.

* * *

3 months later

=April's POV=

It already been 3 months since Donnie is gone. Oh, poor Raph. Leo told me that she's been getting worse every day. Is he still coming? I wish she talked to me. I try to make her talk to me but she doesn't respond me.

She never does.

I had to stay some weeks away from her and Leo, because of my school and stuff. But today, I finally had time to do it! I came to the lair today, hoping to see Raph and Leo and see if she was better. I hope she is.

But when I get there, no one seemed to be in home.

"Raph?" - I asked to the nothing. "Leo?" - I did it again.

No one responded, so I decided to investigate. No one was in any of the turtle's bedrooms, neither in Donnie's old laboratory. So I came to see the old bedroom of sensei: The dojo.

In the dojo, I didn't see nothing wrong at first. But then, I hear cries. Someone was crying. Those cries came from Master Splinter's old room. Leo's new bedroom.

When I opened the door, I don't know what I felt. I don't know if it was shock, or fear, or surprise. But I think it was...

Pity.

Raph had chains in her whole body, keeping her stuck in the room. There was chains in her plastron, her wrists, her ankles, her neck. Oh, poor Raph...

"Raph! Oh god, what happened to you?"

She didn't respond. She cried even harder.

"D-don't worry, I'll take you out there."

"N-no.." - She said.

"What? Why not?"

"He... He will notice... And he will do something to get rid of you, too..."

"He? Who?" - I asked, but she didn't respond. So I came to realize - "It was Donnie, wasn't he? He's still raping you, isn't he?"

She didn't respond, again.

"... Raph, you'll be safer with me, Casey and Mickey. Please, just let me help you."

She cried harder. - "I- I'm scared, okay!? I... I don't want him to hurt you..."

"Don't worry, he won't. I promise he won't."

So I grab a katana that was close to us and I start breaking the chains. Raph is free now. I grab her by her hand and help her getting up. So we go to my house, where Casey and Mickey are.

* * *

5 days later

Raph doesn't seem to show any progress. Her depression is still the same. I think it's even worse. Mickey try to cheer her up, but it never works. He tries to prank her, throwing water balloons or pencils on her, but she never reacts. He tries to make puns and jokes, but she never laughs. Not even a single smile. It's like if the old Raph... Died.

I hate Donnie. I hate Donatello. It's all his fault. I blame him for Raphie's depression.

* * *

=Raph's POV=

April "rescued" me from him. I must say, seeing Mickey at first was nice but.. It's not the same. Mickey isn't like himself and he knows it very well. He can't truly smile. April and Casey seem to get his pretending but I see what he's doing.

April brought me to her house and I stayed in there with Mike. Every day, every night, 24/7.

I know that being raped by my older brother every single day is terrible...

But I think that staying in the middle of false friends is even worse. They say they "care" about me, but they don't. They say they "are worried" about me, but they don't. They say they "just want what's the best for me..."

But they don't.

They don't understand.

They always said that "Donnie is the evil guy" and "Leo saved me from him", but they never cared to listen about what I had to say. They believe more in Leo than in me, the "victim".

What am I supposed to do in this world?

It is not fighting. The foot clan has been defeated.

It is not building a family. My lover is gone and it's all my fault.

I guess Leo was right after all. I'm no good anyway...

I guess being his toy was the only thing I was good at.

.

.

.

I want to die.

* * *

=Donnie's POV=

I can't. I can't do it without her.

...

Maybe I can see her, maybe just one more time...

..

Yes. I'm going to see her. She still believes me. ... I know she does.

I go to the lair, I look everywhere, but Raph is not there. Where could she be...? I take some time to think, but then an idea come to my mind: April's house!

I run as fast as I can to April's house. I enter it by a window, and I look for Raph. I still can't find her...

So I hear cries from Kirby's old bedroom. Someone was crying. This voice...

Raph.

I open the door, and there she was. Her kneels were on her chest and her face buried on them. What did they do to her?

"Raph?" - I call her name, and she notices me.

"D-Donnie?" - She looked at me and I could see her eyes. Usually when I looked to those eyes, I always saw the same feeling: Love. The love in Raph was something that anyone could see in her beautiful emerald green eyes, that used to shine with each smile. But now? Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face was completely melted in tears.

"Raph? Oh, dear, what happened to you?" - I said, kneeling close to her. I put a hand in one of her cheeks and make her look at me. "You can tell me."

"N-no... You... You have to go..." - She had a sad and scared tone.

"Why? Do you... Don't want me to be here with you?" - Almost a broken heart.

"No... I want you to stay... But... If you do he.. He will..." Her sobs don't let her continue. Whatever "he" has been doing to her, it is terrible.

"Raph, don't worry. Please, just stay calm. Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"No... He will hurt you... He wants me..."

"Who wants you?"

"... I can't tell..."

Before I could say one more thing, we hear the door opening. Raph instantly glues herself in me in a hug. She would not let go so easily. I knew she was very scared.

So I see... Leo?

"Donnie!?" - We say at the same time.

"Leo!?" - We say at the same time. He look at Raph.

"What are you doing with my sister?!" - He asked me. Raph tightened her grip.

"Nothing! I swear, I did nothing to her!" - He took his katana off his back, pointing it at me.

"Let her go. Raph, come here." - He ordered.

"..." - Raph didn't answer Leo, but she obeyed him. Why...?

"Raph...?" - Why didn't she tried to defend me? She knows the truth about us.

So Leo took his katana off me to threat cutting Raph's neck off and began laughing for some seconds. What is he...?

"Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. You didn't thought you was going to protect her from me, did you?" - He asked.

"From you?"

"You haven't told him?" - He asked Raph. She didn't respond - "Aw, it's so nice to know that you are loyal to me, Raphie."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry. Let me explain: I bet you didn't thought that I was the villain, did you? You see, I wanted Raph for me. I needed to get you and Mickey out of my way, and you two were sufficiently kind to GIVE ME the proofs. But I don't really want you to keep coming to visit Raph. So... You can choose: You can leave and never come back again, or..."

"Or what?"

"She dies." - His katana got closer to Raph's neck.

"You monster!" - I yelled at him. He didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, yeah, call me of whatever you want. I still want you to choose."

"Leo, let her go and I may THINK about making your punishment less bad."

"Punishment? For what?" - He asked, ironically.

"You know exactly what."

"Oh, and you probably think that you'll just tell everyone and they'll believe you? For them, I am the hero that saved Raph from the monster... YOU! And if anything happens to her, who do you think they'll blame, huh? I bet I won't even have to do something else to get rid of you, because they'll do it for me." - He said.

"Donnie... Please leave.. I don't want you to get hurt..." - I could see the feeling in Raph's tone. She was begging me to leave. She wanted me to leave, so she could pay for what I did.

"Raph..." - I tried to argue but she interrupted me.

"Please."

"..." - I kept the silence for some small time period.

"So? Will you choose or not? I don't have the whole night." - Leo impatiently said.

"... Can I at least have a last moment with her? To say goodbye?" - I ask him.

"... Be quick." - He said, taking his katana off her neck and leaving.

Raph fell to the ground (kneeled), and I kneel down to look at her. She look at me, I lie a hand on her left cheek and she holds that hand.

"Donnie... I'm so sorry.." - She said.

"Please don't be. I'm the one who have to say sorry. If I haven't touched you, he.. He wouldn't have the "proofs". It's all my fault. And now you're suffering in here, paying for MY mistake."

"... I forgive you."

"Huh?"

"It's not like I haven't enjoyed. I wanted that, too, and sooner or later he would find a way to get rid of you anyway."

"... Raph... Do you really think that... The best way we have to be together is... Staying away from each other?" - I asked.

"... If it means protecting you from him... So yes, it is."

"I don't want to leave you here to suffer alone. I deserve a punishment, too."

"Donnie, you're alone in New York, in the cold, without water or food. Do you think that this isn't a punishment? The true reason why I cry every night in this stupid house isn't just because of him and what he does with me. It's because I blame myself for everything that may have been happening to you." - She said, almost crying.

"..."

"... Don... Can I... Ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you... Still love me?"

"Of course I do! And I'll _never_ stop loving you. I'll love you forever, Raph, no matter what people say. I swear."

"... Do you promise?" - She asked.

"I promise."

"So break it. I don't want you to love me anymore, Donnie."

"W-what? Why not?" - Almost a broken heart.

"Because... If anything happens to me, it'll be easier for you to handle.. If you doesn't love me."

"What do you mean? I won't let anything happen to you, Raph. No matter if you won't see me. I'll always be there for you. So please, please don't worry."

"No... Y-you can't... Please..." - Almost a broken heart.

"Raph, look at me." - I pushed her chin up so she could look at me - "I don't care if he's doing bad things to you now. We will find a way to make him pay for what he did, and you'll be free. You'll be free and he won't hurt y-"

" **I WANT TO KILL MYSELF!** " - She yelled at me, her face melting in tears again.

"What...? No... You can't... I-I.. I don't know what I will do without you..."

"... So stop loving me... And you will be able to.. live... Alone." - She said between sobs.

"Raph, please. PLEASE think again. We can make it, I know we can! You can't give up just yet!" - I started to cry, too.

We cried together, staring at each other, until I thought couldn't cry much longer. But I was wrong. I could cry more.

 _Way more_.

"Oh, Donatello..." - She said, with a sad smile - "You don't have any idea about how bad I'm feeling for being so selfish. But I'm tired of hearing people saying that care about me when they doesn't even want to know what I want. So please. If you love me, Donnie..." - She took something off her belt and put it in my hand - " _Kill me_."

It was a _knife_. She gave me a _knife_.

"No... Raph, no..."

"Please... If you care about me... Please put an end to my pain."

I look at her, tears running free down my cheeks. Is she really passing through so much? Is it sufficient to make her want to kill herself? I don't want to be selfish, and I can see that she just want me to end this for once and for all. But...

"Raph... Do you... Are you really... Going to give up on us, to give up on me...?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... But I can't hold it any longer..."

"... I understand... Please forgive me... But I can't kill you, Raph." - I hugged her.

"... I really love... The way you care about me... But... I... It's just...

 **It hurts, Donnie.**

Please... Just make the pain go away...

Have _mercy_ of me..."

I hugged her tighter. I couldn't stop thinking that this would probably be our last conversation.

"Do you... Do you know how much I need you, Raph?" - I asked her. (Eu entendi a referência)

"Yes... I do."

"I'm so glad... Because... It hurts so much.. What I'll have to- What I'm going to... Do..."

"I love you... So, so much.." - She hugged me. Tightly.

"... I... I love you, too.

...

Raph?"

"Yes?"

"Can you... Tell sensei that... I miss him?"

"Of course."

"... I- I'm so... So sorry..."

"Always the same naive, Donnie."

I softly kissed her head, one last time.

I touched her cheeks, one last time.

We touched our noses, one last time.

So... I hesitantly stabbed her neck.

My love. My true love.

"... Th.. ank... You..." - Those were her last words.

...

I killed her.

I killed Raph.

...

I have no other choice than sob on her dead plastron. I killed her... I killed her... I killed her... I'm a monster...

I killed her...

I killed her...

I killed her...

I killed her...

I killed her...

.

.

.

 _I must die._

Regret, regretting, regrets, I regret.

 **WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**

So I screamed. I screamed as louder as I could. I screamed and screamed, until I had no more voice. I could only sob.

"I'm so sorry..." - I hugged her bloody, pale, dead body - "I'm not strong enough..."

\- I'll always be there for you

\- I'll love you forever

\- You know what?

"I love you."

I grabbed the knife again.

With that beautiful memory of ours in mind, I had a smile in my face when I stabbed myself.

"I love you too."


End file.
